gak tau mau apa
by PenaHogwarts
Summary: Cerita tentang Kim jongin tentang apapun itu. Summary gak bisa bikin.. kai exo fanfiction, hunkai/allxkai


Dia tak sekuat apa yang terlihat. Dibalik kekuatan dan kehebatannya, dia merupakan orang rapuh yang butuh perlindungan. Dia tak berbeda dengan yang lainnya, hanya saja mereka tak perduli. Bukan, mereka bukan tidak perduli, mereka hanya menutup mata mereka akibat rasa iri yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

"SEMUANYA KUMPUL!" Teriakan itu menggema di sebuah dorm yang cukup megah. Terdapat 6 kamar di dalam dorm yang berisikan 12 namja tampan yang saat ini akan memulai karirnya menjadi sebuah grup idol.

Setelah semua berkumpul, lelaki tertua yang menjabat sebagai manager dari grup rookie ini pun memerintahkan kedua belas anak asuhnya duduk disekitarnya untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan ia sampaikan. Tentang jadwal latihan dan pengambilan gambar untuk debut mereka.

"Hari ini akan ada jadwal latihan dan pemotretan. Satu jam lagi kalian harus sudah siap untuk melakukan pemotretan sebelum latihan, dan Kai – ya, jangan lupa untuk membawa perlengkapan lebih, kau akan melakukan pembuatan teaser debut lagi setelah latihan." Ucap sang manager hyung panjang lebar, setelah yakin semuanya mengerti, iapun membubarkan mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk bersiap untuk pemotretan.

O~o~O~o~O

Mereka melakukan segala hal dengan profesional. Dimulai dari pemotretan yang dilakukan sebaik-baiknya hingga membuat para kru yang bertugas tersenyum puas. Mereka juga tetap menunjukan senyum ketika rasa lelah mulai mendera tubuh mereka, tetap semangat melakukan latihan untuk debut mereka nanti. Mereka, orang-orang yang berusaha sekeras mungkin agar bisa menjadi yang terbaik.

"YAK! Ayo istirahat, waktunya makan siang." Ucap Suho menghentikan kegiatan semua membernya seketika. Jam memang sudah menunjukan waktu makan siang, dan dia tak ingin semua membernya melalaikan jam makan siang.

"Hyung, aku ingin buble tea." Ucap Sehun, maknae dari grup tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari makan." Ajak salah seorang member yang memiliki dimple disalah satu pipinya, Lay.

"Kai! Kau harus tetap latihan." Ucap salah satu pelatih itu membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya, ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan kembali bersiap untuk berlatih. Semua member yang lain akhirnya pergi menyisakan Kai dan satu orang yang bertugas untuk melatih mereka. Dengan semangat iapun mengikuti semua perintah dari sang pelatih. _Tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang telah berteriak meminta diistirahatkan._

"Kemampuanmu memang sangat baik Kai – ya, tak salah Sonsaengnim memilihmu sebagai _leader dance_ di grup ini." Puji pelatih itu bangga. Memang, kemampuan menarinya melebihi siapapun dalam grup itu, sejak kecil dia telah menunjukan bakatnya di bidang tari, menghasilkan seorang Kai dengan tubuh yang selalu bergerak dengan sangat indah.

' _Selalu saja dia.'_

' _Akupun bisa menari seperti itu.'_

Kesebelas member pun kembali ke ruang latihan setelah mengisi perut mereka, kembali bersiap untuk memulai latihan yang masih memiliki waktu beberapa jam lagi hingga malam. Semua member pun kembali memulai latihan beberapa lagu dengan semangat tanpa terkecuali, melupakan seseorang yang bahkan belum memakan sesuap nasipun.

O~o~O~o~O

Malam semakin larut, namun hal itu tak menghalangi kesebelas namja tampan itu untuk bercengkrama diruang tengah. Beberapa ada yang duduk di lantai sambil menikmati coklat panas yang telah dibuatkan oleh D.O dengan bantuan Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Aku bingung kenapa Sonsaengnim memberikan Kai begitu banyak teaser." Ucap Tao heran. Topik perbincangan mereka memang tentang kai yang mendapat perhatian lebih dari management mereka.

"Aku juga mendapat teaser yang banyak, tapi memang Kai yang paling banyak untuk debut kita."

"Dia anak emas management, tentu saja dia akan mendapat perhatian yang lebih."

"Menyebalkan!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita tidur, besok kita harus tampil sebaik mungkin saat Showcase."

Merekapun membubarkan diri tanpa menyadari jika orang yang menjadi perbincangan mereka mendengar semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

' _Mianhae hyungdeul, Sehunie. Seharunya aku tidak serakah.'_

Dengan lesu Kai berjalan menuju kamarnya dan D.O yang berada diujung ruangan, kamar yang paling terpisah diantara kamar lainnya. Berganti pakaian dan membesihkan diri sebelum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, mengabaikan para cacing diperut yang berteriak minta diisi. _Dia yang sering melupakan kebutuhannya sendiri demi orang lain_.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Kai entah pada siapa. Ingatkan ia jika D.O telah memejamkan matanya erat.

"Sudah ya? Padahal aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Apa iya aku begitu serakah dimata hyungdeul dan Sehun? Apa aku sejahat itu?" Kai bermonolog ria mengungkapkan kegundahan hatinya. Ia hanya lelaki berusia 18 tahun, tapi terlalu banyak hal yang membebani pikirannya.

"Jika kalian pikir menjadi seperti ini menyenangkan, semua itu salah hyung. Kalian bisa berkumpul sampai malam, tapi aku masih harus berlatih dan mengambil gambar. Kalian bahkan tak perduli apa aku sudah makan atau belum, padahal dulu kalian selalu memperhatikanku dan Sehun sebagai maknae, apa karena aku serakah kalian jadi membenciku? Hikkss.. mianhae.." Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir kissable Kai. Ia menyadari dengan sangat jika seluruh member mulai berubah sikap padanya. Dan sekarang, semua semakin jelas ketika ia mendengar semuanya dari mulut mereka sendiri.

Kai terus menangis, meluapkan segala emosi yang terus menerus berputar dikepalanya, berusaha membuat semuanya lepas agar bisa lebih semangat esok hari. Tanpa disadari, orang yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya meneteskan cairan bening di sudut matanya.

' _Mianhae Kai-ya, hyung mianhae._ '

O~o~O~o~O

Keesokkan harinya, semua member bersiap untuk membuat MV untuk debut mereka. EXO K dan EXO M akan melakukan syuting bersamaan agar tidak membuang waktu. Beberapa member tengah sibuk mempersiapkan keperluan untuk pribadi, namun ada juga yang hanya duduk diam diruang tengah karena merasa sudah siap.

"YAK! KYUNGSOO BANGUNKAN KAI!" Teriak Suho yang menyadari salah satu membernya belum terlihat sama sekali. Ia kesal, karena dihari yang sibuk ini Kai bahkan belum bangun, sedangkan yang lain telah siap sejak tadi.

"Baik hyung." Kyungsoo menurut, dengan cepat ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kai.

"Kai, bangun! Hari ini kita akan membuat MV bukan?" Kyungsoo terus mengguncang tubuh Kai. Namun ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar kata ' _mianhae_ ' terus menerus dari bibir Kai. Dengan perlahan ia tempelkan punggung tangannya diatas kening Kai. Panas. Itu yang pertama kali Kyungsoo rasakan. _Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dengan segala tekanan yang ia dapatkan._

"H-hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Namja tan itu bangun dan bertanya dengan suara parau khas orang sakitnya. Kyungsoo tergagap melihat Kai yang bangun dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Kulitnya sangat pucat dan bibirnya sedikit membiru, persis seperti orang sekarat.

"S-suho hyung memintaku membangunkanmu, tapi jika kau sakit aku akan berbicara pada Suho hyung, mungkin saja manager bisa mengundur pembuatan MV." Jelas Kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak mau menjadi alasan batalnya pembuatan MV debut kita. Aku akan bersiap dalam 15 menit." Kai tersenyum lemah, mulai bangkit dan bersiap agar member yang lain tak kesal menunggunya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, saat ini ia tengah menatap nanar Kai yang terlihat begitu lemas.

O~o~O~o~O

Suho dan member lainnya terus menunjukkan performa yang baik saat melakukan syuting pembuatan MV, semuanya bekerja dengan baik hingga beberapa bagian dapat selesai hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Tepat pukul tiga sore mereka diberi waktu untuk istirahat dan juga mempersiapkan diri untuk take selanjutnya, terutama Kai yang akan dilukis seluruh wajahnya. Mereka memilih berkumpul disebuah ruangan yang disediakan untuk sekedar beristirahat dan menunggu makanan mereka datang, sementara Kai masih sibuk dengan lukisan di wajahnya yang belum selesai.

"Badanmu hangat." Komentar seorang make up artist yang sedang melukis wajah Kai, sedangkan yang dilukis hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya. Sungguh ia sangat lelah, bahkan ia belum mengisi perutnya sejak kemarin.

"Kenapa tak bilang pada member yang lain? Kau bisa tumbang jika seperti ini." Komentarnya lagi.

"Aku tak mau menunda hal ini, Suho hyung pasti marah." Tanpa sadar Kai menjawab komentar noona make up itu membuat member lain terhenti seketika. Entah mengapa percakapan keduanya begitu terdengar jelas ditelinga kesebelas member yang lain.

"Takut? Bukannya dia sangat baik?"

"Nde, Suho hyung sangat baik, hanya saja aku tidak mau. Noona, bisakah kau membangunkanku saat selesai? Aku sangat lelah." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kai telah pergi menuju alam mimpinya, melepas seluruh penat yang ada di tubuhnya.

"D.O kenapa kau tidak bilang jika Kai sakit?" Tanya Kris dengan nada dingin.

"Dia sendiri yang melarangku hyung, aku hanya menurutinya saja."

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara setelah Kyungsoo/D.O menjawab, semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang tidur, main game, membuka akun SNS, dan bergurau sambil menunggu makanan mereka tiba. Mereka kelaparan saat ini.

"Whoaaa sushi!" Pekik Chanyeol girang ketika melihat manager mereka membawa begitu banyak bungkus makanan.

"Ada chicken katsu juga!" Pekik yang lainnya senang. Akhirnya mereka bisa mengisi perut dengan makanan enak.

"Bangunkan yang lainnya." Ucap manager hyung yang langsung diangguki anak asuhnya itu. Sangat menyenangkan bisa mengasuh dua belas member dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda. Exo memang saling melengkapi. _Menurutnya_.

Matanya memicing ketika melihat seseorang yang adalah Kai tertidur disebuah kursi. Perias telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, namun Kai tak bisa dibangunkan sama sekali membuat si perias menyerah dan membiarkan Kai beristirahat.

"Kai, waktunya makan." Manager hyung mencoba membangunkan Kai yang terlihat resah dalam tidurnya. Sesekali terdengar rintihan kecil dari bibir Kai membuat manager hyung menempelkan punggung tangannya dileher Kai.

"Mwo! Kenapa kalian tidak bilang padaku jika Kai sedang sakit?" Pekiknya ketika merasakan panas tak biasa dari tubuh Kai. Ia kini melihat jika anak asuhnya pun sama terkejutnya dengan dia.

"Mianhae, sebenarnya Kai memang sedang sakit, tapi dia tak mau hyungdeul tahu. Dia memintaku merahasiakan ini." D.O bersuara, membuat dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari kedua leader EXO.

Semua memandang Kyungsoo—D.O- dengan tatapan marah dan kesal, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa meminta maaf. Beberapa member diminta manager hyung untuk memindahkan Kai ke sebuah sofa, setelahnya ia menyuruh semua member makan terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu dokter yang telah ditelepon olehnya. Member lain juga akan mendapat suntik vitamin untuk mencegah mereka agar tidak jatuh sakit.

Dokterpun tiba, satu persatu member mendapat asupan vitamin dengan tenang kecuali Tao. Si kungfu panda yang kelewat manja ini merengek tidak mau di suntik.

"YAK! Tao – ya, kenapa kau manja sekali huh?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Hyung, kumohon jangan disuntik, aku takut." Ucap Tao sambil mengeluarkan aegyo yang sebenarnya tak pantas. _Tapi tetep lucuuuuu._

"Tidak apa Tao, kemarilah pegang tangan hyung untuk mengurangi takutmu." Suho menarik Tao mendekat, merangkul tubuh tingginya agar rileks. Disampirnya, Kris juga memegang tangan Tao erat untuk memberi kenyamanan. Kedua leader itu memang selalu memberikan kenyamanan pada semua member, terutama untuk para maknae mereka.

Kai terbangun ketika merasa tangan kirinya kebas, ia bisa rasakan jika jarum infus tersemat indah dilengan kirinya. Kepalanya pusing luar biasa, namun semua itu tak ia hiraukan karena sibuk melihat interaksi semua hyungdeul dan Sehun yang begitu hangat, sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. _Dan hatinya kembali merasa tercubit oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata._

"kai – ya, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya manager hyung.

"Baik hyung, mianhae membuat kegiatan kita terganggu. Aku pikir aku bisa menahannya, tapi ternyata tidak."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada hyungdeulmu huh? Dan kalian, apa kalian tidak bisa merasakan jika tubuhnya sangat hangat?"

"Mianhae, kami terlalu semangat karena akan melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk MV kita hingga lupa untuk memperhatikan satu sama lain." Ucap Suho meminta maaf, dia memang terlalu semangat dengan pembuatan MV untuk debut mereka hingga lupa dengan kesehatan semua membernya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kai tetap harus ia perhatian.

"Hyung, sudahlah hyungdeul tidak salah, aku yang salah karena memaksaan tubuhku." Ucap Kai melerai, manager hyung tersenyum lalu mengambil semangkuk bubur yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya.

"Makanlah, dokter bilang maag—mu kambuh. Kapan terakhir kau makan, Kai?" Tanya manager hyung pelan, ia tidak pernah bisa marah terlalu lama pada anak asuhnya.

"A—aku tidak ingat, mungkin kemarin pagi."

Sungguh, semua hati para member mencelos ketika mendengar ucapan liri dari bibir salah satu dari mereka. Kemarin, huh? Tak ada yang tahu jika satu dari mereka menahan lapar demi debut mereka. _Sungguh, hati yang membeku itu mulai cair karena ketulusan seseorang._

"Hufft, kita hentikan syuting hari ini. Aku tidak mau kau kembali tumbang. Suho, Kris, jaga semua membermu." Kedua leader itu mengangguk, memerintah semua membernya untuk merapihkan barang mereka dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk merapihkan barang Kai sekalian. Mereka tak setega itu untuk membuat Kai yang sedang sakit merapihkan barangnya sendiri.

O~o~O~o~O

Hari ini, Kai merasa begitu bahagia, bahkan kebahagiaan ini hampir sama seperti saat ia dibelikan PS oleh ayahnya karena berhasil mengikuti audisi SM entertaiment, dan kebahagiaan itu terjadi karena seluruh hyungdeul bahkan Sehun memberikannya perhatian. Hal kecil yang akan sangat berarti bagi orang sepertinya.

"Hyungdeul, Sehun-ah, gomawo." Ucap Kai lemah, ia memang masih sakit dan semua member menemaninya diruang tengah.

"Sudahlah, seharusnya kita yang meminta maaf, hati kita tertutupi rasa iri."

"Gwenchana, aku tidak perduli, yang penting kalian tidak membuatku merasa tersisih lagi."

"Nde, kita janji akan lebih menjaga satu sama lain.

Fin

Okay, maafkan aku yang membuat cerita super duper gajelas ini. Awalnya aku mau bikin chaptered dengan ide ini tapi aku masih belum punya waktu nulis. Kalo misalkan ada yang minat, aku akan buat versi chapter dengan tulisan yang semoga lebih baik dari ini. Aku harap gak ada yang marah karena aku siksa Kai disini. He is the point.

Dan aku gak tau harus kasih judul apa buat yang nanti chapter, akan sangat berterima kasih kalau ada yang mau ngasih ide. paypay


End file.
